Low noise amplifiers (LNAs) are used in a variety of applications. In particular, LNAs are used in the receiver front end of a wireless communication device to amplify a received RF signal, such as receiver front ends in communications, radar, and other RF systems.
For example, LNAs may be used in an S-band RF module or receiver, base stations for cellular communications including derivative applications (e.g. 3G, 4G, WiFi, WiMax, and digital broadcast receivers) and receivers and modules for radar applications.
In general, it is desirable for an LNA to operate with high linearity and input power survivability. Furthermore, it may be desirable to be able to integrate an LNA into a high voltage system.